


I'm Proud Of You

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ;), Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Angst, Arguing, Bee Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bird Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Cemetery, Child Neglect, Dadza, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fox Hybrid Wilbur Soot, He doesn't want them to be in debt, Hurt Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, Mentions of Cancer, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil is trying, Pig Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Ram Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, Therapy, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), they're best friends your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Everyone is some sort of hybrid. The SBI fam do not get a happy, easy life.A bunch of snippets of the SBI fam's life.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Well Except for briefly mentioned ones
Comments: 18
Kudos: 215
Collections: Anonymous





	1. They Promised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil comes home and gives Wilbur and Techno some of the worst news of their lives.
> 
> Phil 34, Wilbur 17, Techno 15, Tommy 6

His Dad was in the living room watching Techno, who had been home for 3 days now, play with Tommy when he got home. Anger and resentment burned under his skin.

Phil was the first one to notice him, the familiar soft blue tired and sad. They reminded him of before Tommy was born- no they said it would come back. “Hello Wil.”

“Wil!” Tommy exclaimed.

“Hey Tommy, having fun?”

Tommy nodded.

Techno gave him a nod in acknowledgement.

“Wilbur can I talk to you for a minute?” Phil asked.

“Sure.”

They walked into Phil’s bedroom.

Phil glanced out the window.

He raised an eyebrow.

“While I’m very glad to be home, I don’t come baring good news,” Phil said, green wings shifting nervously.

“What, are you ditching us for good?”

Phil inhaled sharply and then broke into coughs.

“Phil?”

“It’s back,” Phil whispered.

“What?” He knew his voice was small and scared.

“It’s back and it’s worse.”

“No.” He shook his head.

Phil reached out and placed his hand on his shoulder.

“No, they _promised._ ” He knew he sounded childish, but he couldn’t help it.

“I know, I’m sorry.”

He met his Dad’s eyes, there was guilt, sadness, regret, and fondness rolling around in them. He felt tears build up in his eyes. “How long?”

His Dad sighed, “Not a lot, I decided I’m not doing chemo, because it won’t really help and I don’t want you three to see me like that, not again, plus I want to minimize the debt that you three will inherit. I am going to do some radiation treatment because my doctor said it’d help me last a year.”

“A year?” His voice cracked.

Phil nodded, “Yeah, I’ll make your birthdays and christmas as amazing as I can. I’ll be home for more holidays, I promise.” He squeezed his shoulder.

He reached out and hugged his Dad, burying his face in Phil’s shoulder.

Phil hugged him back, pressing a kiss into his hair.

“It’s not fair,” He whispered.

“No, it not. It’s not fair to you, to Tommy, to Techno. It’s not fair that I’ve forced you to take care of him. It’s not fair that she left us.”

The tears started to fall.

“It’s not fair, but I love you and I’m so, so proud of you, Wil. I am so, so sorry that I’ve pushed so much onto you. I’m sorry that I’ve probably made your abandonment issues worse.” Phil’s grip tightened around him as his Dad’s wings came up to give him another hug.

“Why?” Images of his Dad coughing and so much paler than normal flashed behind his eyelids.

“I don’t know.” Phil pulled away and with his hands on both of his cheeks, wiped his tears away. “I’m sorry.”

“You having cancer isn’t your fault, Dad.”

Phil chuckled, “I’m aware.” His smile was sad.

“Do Tommy and Techno know?”

“Not yet, I’ll explain it to Tech later, Tommy’s having a great time playing with him and neither of his reactions-”

“Will have him continuing to play with him.”

“Yeah, I’ll also tell Tommy though he probably won’t understand.”

He nodded.

Phil took a hand off his face and ran it through his hair, rubbing one of the fox ears on his head on his way back to his shoulder.

He smiled, though it was shaky, “We should probably go make sure they haven’t broken something.”

Phil stepped back, wings returning to behind him as he laughed. He already missed the warmth of his father. “I haven’t _heard_ any crashes but who the fuck knows with those two.”

“Mom would.” Tommy’s mother, she had come into their life after Techno’s, adored him and Techno, had Tommy, then she had gotten hit by a drunk driver.

“She would, yeah.”

They exited and went downstairs to the living room. He rubbed at the now dried tear tracks on his face.

“What was that about?” Techno asked.

“Later,” Phil said easily.

“Wil?”

“Nothing you need to worry about yet.”

“Why are you sad?” Tommy asked.

He laughed, “Nothing you need to worry about, Toms.”

* * *

After Dinner

He didn’t know if his Dad and older brother thought he was an idiot but he had definitely noticed that Wilbur was constantly glancing at Phil since they came back downstairs, he saw the tear tracks on Wilbur’s face, and the guilt in Phil’s eyes.

“Hey Tech wanna go on a walk with me?” Phil asked.

“Sure, why not.”

“Toms what did you and Tubbo do yesterday?”

“Well” As Tommy started to ramble about what he and the bee hybrid got up to yesterday Phil and him walked out the door.

They walked in silence for a while, then “Do you remember when I was really, really sick? When Tommy’s mom had to get a job because I couldn’t work?”

“Yes.”

“I know you never fully understood what was happening as you were pretty young.”

“Okay? Dad where are you going with this?”

“I had cancer, that’s why I’m in so much debt.”

He glanced over at Phil.

“I tell you this not because you need to know it but because it’s back and it’s worse.”

“What?” He looked at him alarmed.

“I’m dying Techno.”

“This isn’t a funny joke, Dad.”

“Oh, how I wish it was a joke.”

“Dad?”

“If this was a joke, do you think Wil would have come back downstairs with tear tracks on his face?”

_That’s fair, Dad has a point._ “So how long do you have?

“With the bit of Radiation Treatment I’m planning to do, a year.”

“Only a year?”

“Yeah, if I did chemotherapy it would be a bit more but I would be in more debt, I would be even sicker, and I wouldn’t be able to work.”

He was silent processing, then he shut down, he continued to walk with his Dad but he didn’t respond, or talk at all, to him.

Once they we’re back at the house he belined it for his room.

* * *

He winced as Techno bolted upstairs, he turned to his Dad, eyes questioning.

“He shut down.”

He nodded.

“Dad?” Tommy asked, “Wilby?”

“Hey Toms,” Phil kneeled down to be on the youngest’s level.

Tommy looked up at him, confusion swimming in his eyes.

Phil gave Tommy a sad smile, “I’m really, really sick, sweetheart.”

“Then get better!”

He almost laughed at the young bird hybrid’s innocence.

Phil chuckled sadly, “It’s not a sickness that works like that. I can’t get better.”

_He did once and they promised._

**They Lied**

“Oh..” Tommy’s wings sagged.

“But I’m going to be around as much as I can until that.”

“Okay,” Tommy brightened.

“And on your birthday I’ll teach you how to fly.” Phil promised.

He sent him an alarmed look, that said, “Are you going to be healthy enough for that.”

Phil sent him a reassuring smile.

Tommy beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


	2. I Don't Want You To Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last full visit, the goodbye, and the funeral.
> 
> Phil 35, Wilbur 18, Techno 16, Tommy 7

Not for the first time Wilbur wished the medical staff had let them bring Phil home so he could pass away in the house, as they walked through the white walls of the hospital to Phil’s room.

Phil was sitting up, though he was paler then he had been even that last time they had visited, chatting with a nurse as she adjusted his IV. He looked over to the three and smiled at them, “Hi boys.”

“Dad!” Tommy let go of his hand and ran to the bed, once he got to the side of the bed he flew up to hug Phil.

He softly smiled and chuckled as he walked over, Techno following after.

The nurse soon left.

“How are you three doing?”

“I went to Tubbo’s yesterday!” Tommy exclaimed.

“Did you have fun?”

Tommy nodded excitedly.

“That’s good.”

“He’s been bouncing off the walls since he got back, we could barely get him to sleep last night,” Techno said.

“Are you giving your brothers trouble, Toms?”

“Yes.”

He laughed at the proud tone in Tommy’s voice, he ruffled the youngest’s blond hair as he said, “He wasn’t _that_ bad, Tech exaggerates.”

Phil smiled at them brightly, even if his eyes were tired, his movements were subdued, and his laughs would more often than not turn into coughs.

They told him about how their days, since their last visit, were Phil said the right things at the right times, laughed at the corrected points, and the entire time he was looking at them with absolute fondness.

Eventually Tommy fell asleep on Phil.

“There’s usually never a nurse when we get here what was that about?” He asked from where he had ended up sitting on the hospital bed.

Phil sighed and his wings came around them as best they could.

“Dad?” Techno asked.

Phil’s grip tightened around Tommy and he ran a hand through Tommy’s hair. His blue eyes were sad.

He closed his eyes, already knowing what was going to be said.

“They think your next visit will be the last,” Phil whispered.

Tears burned at the corner of his eyes and he shook his head.

Phil reached out and placed a hand on his face, “It’ll be okay, Wil.”

He opened his eyes and meant his dad’s, “It’s not fair.”

“It’s not,” Phil confirmed.

Techno looked away to give them some sort of privacy.

“I love you Wil.”

“I love you too Dad.”

“I’m so proud of you.”

He gave him a shaky smile.

Phil gently rubbed his cheek.

“Anything specific you want is to tell him?” He asked.

“That I love him and never wanted to leave.”

Techno and him nodded.

“That goes for the two of you too.”

They sat talking until visiting hours were over.

Techno carefully picked up Tommy after hugging Phil.

He hugged Phil, who placed a kiss on top of his head.

“I love you.”

“Love you too Dad,” He said.

“Love you Dad,” Techno said.

They left and went home, Tommy waking up enough to help them change him. They all fell asleep in their own beds.

* * *

“Hey boys,” Phil greeted as they entered, sounding and looking tired.

“Dad!” Tommy ran over and flying up onto the bed as he had been doing consistently.

“Hi Toms.”

He walked over and sat down on the bed, Techno did the same.

“So?” He asked.

Phil gave him a bitter smile and a shake of his head.

“What?” Tommy asked.

Techno and him exchanged looks.

“You and Techno are going to go home early.”

“Why?”

“Because this is going to be you three’s last visit.”

“Why?”

“Because Toms.”

Tommy looked around at the three of them.

“How’s school been Toms?” Phil asked.

“Tubbo’s in my home room this year!”

“That’s awesome.”

They talked for a couple of hours, until they decided Tommy should go home.

Phil kissed the top of both Tommy and Techno’s heads. “I love you.”

“Love you Dad!” Tommy exclaimed.

“I love you too,” Techno said.

With his younger brothers going home he was alone with his dad.

“Wil.”

“Yeah?”

“You need to use at least some of the money in your trust fund for yourself. Please don’t use all of it to pay the debt.”

“Okay.”

“Thank you.”

He hugged Phil.

“You didn’t have to stay.”

“I know,” He said pulling away, then almost whispering, “I didn’t want you to be alone.”

“Oh Wil.”

He looked away, face burning.

“Thank you.”

They talked until the doctors and nurse came into the room. He slipped off the bed and into a chair. He grabbed onto his dad’s hand, squeezing it.

“I love you Wil.”

He squeezed the hand hard, “I love you too, Dad.”

“I’m so proud of you.”

Phil was put into a sleep to make it easier. The medic staff left the room.

“Fuck,” He said, “I should have said this while you were still awake, but I forgive you, for everything.”

He sat in silence for a little bit before the part of him that had forever missed his dad won out and he felt tears in his eyes. “I don’t want you to go.” He paused knowing he sounded like a scared child. He guessed he was a scared child, a scared child who’s losing his dad, who’s already lost one parent, who’s raising his younger brother. “Why, they promised us. I don’t want to lose you too.” The tears overflowed from his eyes and he heard the heart rate monitor beeps slowly slow down until the cliche long drawn out flat line. He buried his face into his father’s now lifeless hand, sobbing in a way he didn’t think he was going to. He felt his phone buzz, Techno was back. He wiped his eyes, and glad that Phil had already set almost everything for his funeral he left the room and walked out of the hospital. He looked around the front of the hospital for the family care. He saw the car and his pink haired brother. He walked over and got into the car.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” He rubbed the tear tracks on his cheeks.

“Wil?”

“I’m fine I have to be.”

Techno glanced at him one last time and started the drive home.

* * *

“Should we make him go?” He asked.

“What other options do we have?” Techno shot back.

“Tubbo’s house, Schlatt.”

“He’ll probably be pissed at us later if he doesn’t go.”

“True.”

They got dressed in all black, he shoved a black beanie on top of his head.

He went into his youngest brother’s room, woke up the blond boy and gave him niceish black clothes to change into.

They went through with the funeral, even if Tommy didn’t quite understand what was happening.

At one point Tommy dragged Techno off to go with him to the bathroom with and exclamation of “I’m not clingy!”

“You should take off the hat you’re at a funeral,” A female voice said from behind him.

He turned around and saw a woman with brown hair, hazel eyes, and tan skin, she was in a black suit.

He stared at her confused.

“I’m your mother you have to listen to me,” She reached out to try and take off his beanie, he ducked and stepped away.

“I don’t have to listen to you.”

“Yes, you do, I’m your mother.”

“You may have given birth to me but you abandoned me. I’d listen to you if you actually acted like my mother the first time.”

“Give me another chance.”

“No, you’ve waited until my dad died to search me out. The only thing I want from you are the 18 years of child support you owed my dad and now owe me.” He turned and walked away.

He met back up with his brother’s and they when to the Will reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


	3. The Cemetery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's school talks about Father's Day towards the end of school and he had some resentment, so Wilbur and Techno take him to the cemetery.
> 
> Wilbur 21, Techno 19, Tommy 10

“Hey Toms, how was school?” He asked.

“Fine.” Tommy’s voice was strained.

“What’s wrong Tommy?”

“Nothing.”

He glanced over to the calendar and Father’s Day stuck out to him towards the end of the month. “Were they talking about Father’s Day?”

Tommy scowled.

“You know he didn’t want to.”

“Do I? You and Techno always say ‘he didn’t want to leave.’” The almost teenaged hybrid’s red wings flared.

Techno made eye contact with him from where he was coming down the stairs.

“Drop your backpack off and get your shoes on, we have something to show you.”

Tommy glared at him but went to do so.

“You sure about this Wil?”

He shrugged, “Sure.”

Tommy came back down while they were putting on their shoes.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” Techno said.

They piled into the car and he started the drive to the cemetery.

“Why are we at the cemetery?”

“All will be reveled,” He said.

“Stop being fucking crytpic.”

“Nah, it’s to much fun.”

Tommy rolled his eyes at him.

Techno and him led Tommy on a path they could probably go through with their eyes closed by now.

“Wil, where are we going?” Tommy asked after a while.

“A grave.”

“Obviously, but  _ who’s _ grave.”

“We’re almost there,” Techno said.

They stopped at Phil’s grave.

Tommy’s eyes went wide.

“He didn’t want to leave us, ever,” He said putting an arm around Tommy’s shoulders.

“Then why did he?” Tommy sounded so much younger than he usually did.

“He was really, really sick. He had cancer. He didn’t get a choice.”

“Is that why there is so much debt?”

“No, his first round of cancer is,” Techno said.

“First?”

“When Tech was young, I was smarter than what it looked like, so I asked, Techno was to young to understand. You weren’t even born yet, though Mom was around.”

Techno nodded in agreement.

Tommy stared at the tombstone.

“He loved you so much,” He whispered.

“Really?” He asked quietly.

“Yeah, that’s like the one thing he asked us to tell you,” Techno said from where he was standing on Tommy’s other side.

“What-what happened?” Tommy looked over at him.

“He passed away when you were seven. There isn’t really much else to say.”

“He wanted to minimize the debt we would inherit so he didn’t do chemothearpy since it would only extend his life not save it,” Techno said.

“But he taught me how to fly when I was seven.”

“You mean flew you up and dropped you?” Techno asked.

“He did,” He said like Techno hadn’t said anything, “He died later that year.”

Tommy crouched down in front of the tombstone and reached out to touch it.

* * *

“Hey Tommy do you want to come with us to visit Dad?” Wilbur yelled up the stairs.

“Sure,” He yelled back down.

They got into the car and started the drive to the cemetery.

“Have you been doing this every year?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Techno said.

“You either went to Tubbo’s or Schlatt watched you.”

_ How did he know that’s what I was going to ask? _ “For free?”

“Yeah, they were favors. I did a bunch of his homework when we went to school, so he owes me a bunch.”

“And you decided to use them on having to baby sit me?”

“He got me back by teaching you to swear so,” Wilbur shrugged.

Techno snorted.

“He also said, he likes to learn swear more than Tubbo so that’s fun. I’m going to teach him how to get away with tax fraud. Which he can’t do cause the Captian or me do his taxes  _ for _ him.”

He laughed.

“Sounds like Schlatt.”

“He is a force of chaos.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


	4. About Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur's biological mother drops by to give him the child support money she owes. He ends up calling Schlatt over. They end up at the cemetery with an increasingly worried Schaltt.
> 
> Wilbur + Schlatt 21, Techno 19, Tommy + Tubbo 10

A knock sounded on the front door.

“I got it!” He called. He got up from the couch and walked to the front door. He opened it up and saw is biological mother. “Hello, why are you here?”

She offered a white envelope to him.

He took it while looking at her questioningly.

She left back to her car.

He stood there for a good couple seconds before he closed the door and went back into the house.

He sat back down on the couch and opened the envelope. His eyes widened as he saw teh stack of cash in the envelope.

He grabbed his phone and called Schlatt.

“What do you want Virgo?”

“Can you come over?”

“Can I bring Tubbo?”

“Of course.”

“Then I’m on my way.” Schlatt hung up.

“Tubbo and Schlatt are coming over, I’ll be in my room,” He called out into the house. He went up into his room and started sorting the bills.

* * *

Schlatt did not know what to expect when Wilbur asked him to come over, he still didn’t when Tommy opened the door.

“Where are your brother’s,” He asked.

“In their rooms,” Tommy answered the all but dragged Tubbo away.

He went up to Wilbur’s room.

“Wilbur?” He asked.

“Schlatt, Jschlatt, my good friend.”

“What do you want Virgo? Why did you call me over?”

“Well my biological mom knocked on the door today and handed me this envelope. I need you to help me figure out if this money is real,” The fox hybrid rambled.

“The bitch was here?”

“She knocked on the door, handed me the envelope and left.”

“Have you processed the fact that she was here?”

Wilbur gave him a deadpan look, “No. Why would I do that?”

“Wil.”

“Will you help me or not?”

He sighed, “Yeah obviously.”

They went through all the bills checking if they were real, they all ended up beening real.

Tubbo came into the room when they were about three fourths finished.

“Hey Tubbo, whatca need?” He asked.

“Tommy and I are going to the park.”

“Do you have your phone?” He asked.

Tubbo nodded.

“Does _Tommy_ have his phone?” Wilbur asked.

Tubbo nodded.

“Does Tommy have his keys?”

“I think so.”

Wilbur smiled, “Have fun, call if something bad happens.”

“If you do something illegal don’t get caught,” He called as Tubbo turned to leave, mostly as a joke.

“No promises Big Man,” Tommy yelled from downstairs.

Wilbur chuckled.

* * *

They finished checking all the bills so he started to spilt them up into piles. Debt, Bills, Groceries, Emergency Fund, Rainy Day Fund, Tommy’s Allowance, Pocket Money.

“What’s with the piles Loverboy?” Schlatt asked.

“Debt, Bills, Groceries, Emergency Fund, Rainy Day Fund, Allowance for Tommy, and Pocket Money.” He pointed to each pile in turn.

“Debt?”

“Our Dad had cancer twice, we have an awful lot of debt.”

“What about mortgage?”

“Our family’s owned this house forever so we have no mortgage.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah,” He got up and put the piles where they belong, pocketed the pocket money pile, and holding onto the debt pile. He gestured for Schlatt to follow him.

“What are we doing?” His ram hybrid friend asked.

“Well first we’re grabbing Techno then we’re putting this pile into the debt bin, it counts the money for us.”

“Okay?”

He banged on his younger brother’s door, “The bitch dropped off the child support money, I sectioned it off. We’re going to put it in the debt jar, bin thing.”

“Three seconds!”

“One...Two...Three.”

Techno came out on three.

The three of them went down into the dining room.

He walked up to the jar and one by one put the, thankfully large, bills through.

His eyes widened as the amount climbed, he had counted of course but he hadn’t added it to what they had before.

“That’s…”

“The exact amount of the biggest medical bill.”

“I am very confused,” Schlatt said.

“We’ve been paying all of the medical bills slowly. We decided that we’d just pay as we get the money so we’re slowly been increasing the amount we have to save. That just happens to be the exact amount of the largest one.”

“This money would have been nice to have before,” Techno muttered.

“Yeah, for sure.” He nodded.

“Well we already knew she was a bitch,” Schlatt said.

He snorted.

“True,” Techno said.

“Hey Schlatt, do you want to visit our dad?”

* * *

_What? Wilbur definitely need therapy._ “Sure.” He shrugged.

“Let’s go. Tech text Tommy.”

“Why can’t you do it?”

“I’m like 90% sure he’s blocked me and even if I’m not he won’t read it.”

“Okay, okay.”

The two brothers got ready to leave their house and he watched, he only had grown more worried about the family of three. Mainly their mental states.

They got into the family’s care and Wilbur drove them to the cemetery.

Wilbur and Techno led him down the path until Techno spilt off.

“Where is he going?”

“To his bio mom’s grave, he likes to yell at it.”

“Huh.”

“It’s probably not healthy but it’s all we have.”

_Definitely not healthy._

Wilbur continued to lead him.

Once they arrived at he grave, Wilbur reached out to touch it.

“Hey Dad, she came by today and gave me all the child support she owed us. We can pay the big bill, we have exactly enough for it. Tommy’s still pissed at me.”

_I need to help, Wil’s losing his mind._

“I’m hoping it’s just normal growing up stuff, but it’s probably trauma and stuff that needs therapy.” Wilbur continued to ramble on until Techno showed up.

“You concern me, Loverboy.”

“Fair enough, Ladderman.”

Techno gave them a confused look at that last nickname.

He started laughing, “I am Ladderman,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


	5. Safe Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil's grave slowly became Wilbur's safe space, he didn't know how, he didn't know why, but it was.
> 
> 1) Wilbur 18, Techno 16, Tommy 7
> 
> 2) Wilbur + Schlatt 23, Techno 21, Tommy 12
> 
> 3) Wilbur 25, Techno 23, Tommy 14

Tommy was sick, high fever, delirious, miserable. Techno had kicked him out for a bit so he could take a break. He was just driving around until he ended up at he cemetery. Since his subconscious had brought him there he let it continue to led him through the gravestones.

He ended up at his father’s grave, well his Dad and Mom’s, Phil had brought them when he had cancer the first time, just in case.

He cleared his throat as he sat down, “Uh, Hi Dad. I know I haven’t visited a lot, I wasn’t ready I am now. This weird, I’m talking to a block of stone. Tommy’s sick, Techno kicked me out because, and I quote, _“You’re mother henning.”_ I don’t really know why I’m here, I was just driving around because Techno took my house key and won’t let me back in for two hours or if Tommy rapidly deciles, my subconscious brought me here I guess.” He let out a bitter laugh, “It’s almost funny that Tommy got sick so soon after you died. Why did you have to leave, you left us without a Dad.” His hands started shaking. “No, I can’t blame you. That’s not fair to you. I’m going to shut up now.”

He sat, occasionally telling stories, for the remaining time of the two hours.

* * *

“Tommy you have to do your homework before you can go to Tubbo’s”

“You’re not my Dad! I don’t have to listen to you.”

“Tommy.”

“Fuck off.”

“Tommy!”

“Fuck off asshole!” Tommy left the house.

He let out a shaky breath. _Techno’s out of the house, Tommy’s at Tubbo, Schlatt and Niki were both at their individual work, driving where ever my subconscious takes me._

He grabbed his car keys and slipped on his shoes. Locking the door behind him, he left and drove around ending up at the cemetery. He walked the now well known path and sat in front of his dad’s tombstone.

“Hey Dad, I tried to enforce your old rule of all homework has to be done before you can go to a friend’s house with Tommy, he just told me to fuck off. I don’t really know what to do, I’m trying my best but it doesn’t seem to be enough.”

His phone buzzed.

Bastard:  _“Why did Tubbo just text me, check on Wilbur?”_

_“Well more like, cehck on Wulbir but”_

_“You okay?”_

_“Tommy’s just-”_

_“I’m just having a shit day”_

_“I’m fine”_

Bastard:  _“Then why are you at the cemetery?”_

He started typing an excuse then he deleted it.

Bastard:  _“Gotcha Bitch”_

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“I’m trying really hard with Tommy, you know that”_

Bastard:  _“I do”_

_“It’s just not enough”_

_“Dad had this rule, all homework has to be done before you go to a friend’s house, besides reading”_

Bastard: _"Hated that rule with a burning passion."_

_"Same"_

_"I tried to enforce it with Tommy but he told me to fuck off"_

Bastard:  _“You’re doing your best that’s all you can do, and it is enough, Wil”_

_“The kid’s twelve, being rebellious against authority figures is to be expected”_

_“When did you get good at advice about children?”_

Bastard:  _“When Mr. Sparklez hired me as a babysitter for hired me as a babysitter for Tubbo and Crumb.”_

_“and Ranboo once him, Niki, and Eret came around.”_

_“True”_

Bastard:  _“Don’t die on me, Loverboy”_

He laughed.  _“I don’t plan on it.”_

Bastard:  _“I’ll be at your house once work is done, you better be there.”_

_“I will be”_

_“Ramboy”_

He slipped his phone back in his pocket as it buzzed multiple times in a row.

He let a soft smile grow on his face as he heard the soft chirping, tweeting, and even cawing of birds in the trees.

“You said you we’re proud of me before you died. I hope you would be proud if you could see me now.”

* * *

“Tommy, please try and work with me.”

“No.”

“Tommy, please.”

“No, leave me alone.”

“Tommy.”

“Leave me alone!” Tommy all but growled.

“Okay, okay.” He put his hands up in surrender.

He turned to leave the room.

“I hate you!” Tommy yelled.

He paused for a moment before forcing himself out of the room. He went over and knocked on Techno’s door, “I’m going out I’ll be back soon.”

Techno grunted in acknowledgement.

He left the house and went to his safe space, his dad’s grave. He wasn’t quite sure when it had become his safe space but it was.

He sat down in front of the grave, he gave a watery smile as he felt tears burn in his eyes. “Hi Dad, Tommy said he hated me today, so that’s great.” He pulled his knees to his chest, buried his face into his knees, and started crying. “I just don’t know what I’m doing wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	6. Therapy Pog?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three visit Phil's grave, it's peaceful until Tommy's mood changes.
> 
> Wilbur + Schlatt 25, Techno 23, Tommy 14

“Tommy we’re going to visit Dad!” He yelled up the stairs.

“Coming!”

They left the house and drove to the cemetery. They walked to the grave of their bird hybrid father.

It was peaceful, birds singing, trees blowing in the wind, telling stories.

It was peaceful until Tommy’s mood drastically changed.

“Shut up Wilbur,” Tommy snapped.

His jaw clamped shut, then when Techno looked at him he opened his mouth again and resumed his story, quieter.

Tommy glared at him.

He finished his story and scooted closer to Techno.

“You’re so annoying. I hate you so much.” Tommy stood up and started walking away, back towards the car. “I can see why your mom left.”

His breath caught and tears quickly filled his eyes.

“Wil?” Techno asked.

He fished his car keys out of his pocket, “Take Tommy home. Come back in a couple hours.” He was fighting the tears.

“I’m not leaving you here.”

“Tech, take Tommy home.”

“Wil-”

“I just need a bit.”

Techno sighed, “Okay.”

Techno left and he curled up into himself.

_ “I can see why your mom left.” _

He felt the tears overflowing and started to sob.

It wasn’t peaceful, birds singing, trees blowing in the wind, and a 25 year old sobbing at his father’s grave.

* * *

An Hour? Later

He had calmed down and wasn’t sobbing anymore though tears were still running down his face.

His phone rang from his pocket, he grabbed it out and sees the caller ID of the person FaceTiming him, Bastard,  _ Schlatt then. _ He answered it and aimed to the sky.

“Hey Virgo, why are you in the cemetery alone and why the fuck am I looking at the sky?”

“Tech took Tommy home.”

“Why?”

He let out a sad, watery laughed. “He blew up, told me to shut up, glared at him, called me annoying, said he hated me, then-” His breath hitched, “then he said he could see why my mom left.”

“Shit Wil, that’s not okay man.”

He tried so hard to not start sobbing again but he failed.

“Wil, Wilbur, you’re okay, you’re safe, it’ll be okay.” Schlatt continued to ramble words of comfort over the phone.

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” He finally assured his friend, wiping at the tear tracks on his face.

“Do you three-Do you go to therapy?”

“Schlatt, you saw the debt pile that I took out of the child support money, we don’t have enough money for therapy.”

“Mr. Sparklez would be willing to pay for you to go to therapy, he did for me before I had a steady job.”

“I don’t want to take his money.”

“Wil, your mental health is important. You’ll have a better chance of keeping a job and repairing your relationship with Tommy. Plus he’s always talk about wanting to help you guys because of the fact you give Tubbo, Crumb, and all them a safe place to stay when he has to go out of town.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“I’m coming to pick you up.”

“You have to tell Techno.”

Schlatt added Techno to the call. “I’m kidnapping your brother.”

“What?”

“Schlatt’s coming to pick me up and I don’t have a choice.”

“Just make sure you’re home for dinner.”

“I will be, I promise.”

Techno nodded and hung up.

“I’m coming for you Loverboy.”

“At least take me out to dinner first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy seems like an asshole in this, he's not, he's just going through lots of stuff. The boys just need therapy.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments appreciated!


	7. Therapy Pog!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and The Captain talk. The three brothers are going to end up in therapy.
> 
> The Captain 33, Wilbur + Schlatt 25, Techno 23, Tommy 14

“Where are we going Schlatt?” He asked.

“Mr. Sparklez is meeting us at the 80’s diner,” The ram hybrid answered.

“Why?”

“I wanted a milkshake.”

“Why is The Captain coming?”

“Because he wants to talk to you. I don’t ask questions.”

“Yes, you do.”

“I do, but he wouldn’t give me a straight answer. So I stopped asking.”

He sighed, but with Tommy at school and Techno at work, he had no reason to say no.

“What’s wrong? We _can_ postpone if you need us to.”

“Nah, nothing’s wrong. I’m fine.”

“Okay, if you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.”

They arrived at The Neon Star and The Captain was waiting in a booth for them.

“Hi Mr. Sparklez,” Schlatt greeted.

“I’ve told you, you can call me Jordan,” The Captain said.

“I know.”

The Captain shook his head smiling then he looked over at Wilbur. “Hello Wilbur.”

“Hello Captain.”

Schlatt and him sat down across from the older man.

They ordered milkshakes and made some small talk until the milkshakes arrived.

“I know I’ve said it before but I can’t thank you enough for giving my kids a safe space to stay when I’m out of town.”

“It’s no problem, they’re great.”

“Still, I would liek to be able to pay you back in some way.”

He opened his mouth to refuse but Schlatt sent him a look and elbowed him in the side.

He turned his head to glare at Schlatt who glared back.

“Well, my brothers could probably use therapy.”

“He could also use it.”

“Schlatt!”

“What, it’s true. None of the three of you are healthy coping or healing.”

The black-haired man chuckled at their back and forth, “I’ll be happy to pay for the three of you to go to therapy.”

“Um...Thank you.”

“It’s no problem, like I said I’m happy to.”

He gave The Captain a small smile.

They talked for a while longer, a couple hours. It ended when he looked at the time and realized he needed to pick up Tommy.

“Schlatt, we need to pick up Tommy.”

“He didn’t go home on the bus?”

“He had an after-school detention.”

“Go pick him up, I’ll pay the bill,” The Captain said.

He went to protest but Schlatt spoke first.

“Thank you, Mr. Sparklez.”

“I’ll text you a few therapists my kids have tried out, so we have somewhere to start.”

He nodded, “Thanks again, it was nice to talk to you.”

“You too!”

He got back into Schlatt’s car, quickly sending a text to Tommy that read, _“I was out with Schlatt, we’re on our way to pick you up.” _

He didn’t get a response but he didn’t expect to.

“I’m glad that you, even though it was reluctant, accepted Mr. Sparklez’s help.”

He gave a noncommittal hum.

“So what did the gremlin do?”

“He stood up for a kid getting bullied, the bully is his parents little angel and ‘can do no wrong.’ Plus they’re paying for a lot of things the school does a, big donaters and all that, so Tommy got in trouble not the other kid.”

“That’s bullshit.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“Tommy’s a good kid.”

“No thanks to you, you teaching him to swear before he was ten.”

“You knew what you were getting when you had me babysit.”

“I did, I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


	8. To Teach A Bird To Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy tells Tubbo (for the second time) and Ranboo (for the first time) the story of Phil teaching him to fly.
> 
> When he's telling the story Wilbur 21, Techno 19, Tommy + Tubbo + Ranboo 9
> 
> The story Phil 25, Wilbur 17, Techno 16, Tommy 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Pog

“Hey Tommy tell Ranboo how you learned to fly!” Tubbo yelled, dragging his newly adopted brother over to his best friend.

The 9 year old bird hybrid grinned, “There’s not much to tell, Tubbo. My dad flew me up and then fucking dropped me and hoped my instincts kicked in.”

“Tommy, language!” Wilbur yelled from the front porch.

“You’ve said worse, Wil!” He yelled back.

“He’s right,” Techno said.

“I’ve been betrayed.”

“Tell Ranboo the story you told  _ me _ , right after it happened.”

He laughed, “Okay, okay, I was flying through out the entire story, the first time I told it.”

“He was.”

“Phil, my dad, had come home a day before my seventh birthday, he had promised to teach me to fly a while before, the next day, on my birthday, he gave me my birthday gift  _ and _ said he’d teach me how to fly after lunch.”

_ “You ready Toms?” Phil asked. _

_ He nodded. _

_ Wilbur and Techno, his big brother’s, were sitting on the back steps watching. Something akin to worry was held in their eyes. _

_ Phil smiled, picked him up, and took off into the air with a strong beat of his wings. _

_ He laughed as the wind blew his hair. _

_ Phil stopped ascending, keeping them in the air with consistent flaps of his wings. “I’ll probably beat you to the ground, so I’ll be there to catch you if anything happens.” _

_ He nodded. _

_ “Love you Toms.” _

_ “Love you too Dad.” _

_ His dad kissed the top of his head. _

_ Then his dad let go, dropping him. He felt a small moment of panic before his instincts told him what to do. His red wings flapped wildly before they evened out and he was staying in the air. He slowly descended until he could see his dad and brothers more clearly. He rose and fell a bit, grinning. _

_ Phil ascended to meet him, “You’re doing awesome!” _

_ “I’m flying!” _

_ “You are! Do you want to learn to land then take off again?” _

_ “Yeah!” _

_ “Okay.” Phil was beaming. _

“By dinnertime I know how to take off, fly, dive, land, and do couple tricks.” He wrapped up the story.

“Phil said he picked up really fast,” Wilbur spoke up from where he and Techno were sitting nearby. Wilbur was braiding Techno’s hair while Techno was reading a book.

Techno made a noise of agreement.

“He was really proud.”

“Really?”

The fox hybrid nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Is this all this fluff luring you into a false sense of security? Maybe, maybe, you'll have to see. ;)


	9. Preening Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy comes home from school with messed up wings so his older brothers help preen him.
> 
> Wilbur 25, Techno 24, Tommy 15

As soon as Tommy walked into the house Wilbur could see that his red wings were messed up.

“What happened?”

“Nothing.”

“Okay, do you want help with your wings?”

Tommy nodded.

“Make a nest, I’ll grab Tech.”

Tommy started to do so and he went up to get their pig hybrid brother.

He knocked on the door and opened it a bit. “You busy?”

“Not really, why?”

“Tommy’s wings need a preen, I think something’s happened but I’m not going to push.”

Techno nodded and quickly logged off of his laptop.

They went back downstairs to the living room, where the 15-year old blond was sitting in the center of a nest of every soft thing they had downstairs with his wings wrapped around him.

He crouched down in front of him, “Hey Toms, how are you feeling?”

Tommy peeked out from his wings and shrugged.

“That’s okay. Can we come into your nest?”

Tommy nodded.

“We need a verbal answer, little bird.”

“Y-yeah, you can come in.”

“Thank you,” Techno said.

They carefully entered the nest. Techno settled in front of him and he settled behind him.

“Techno’s going to do the front while I do the back okay?”

“Yeah.”

“We’re starting.”

“Okay.”

They started on the right wing, Tommy melted against Techno almost immediately. Soft chirps were let out as they went through his feathers.

Once they were finished with both of their little brother’s wings, they turned in said little brother’s favorite movie, Up.

Tommy curled up in between the two of them, half asleep and brain floating in his instincts.

When Tommy fell fully asleep, he looked over at his other brother.

“I hope he at least tells his therapist about what happened.”

Techno nodded as he continued to run his hand through the blond hair.

Eventually Techno fell asleep too, so he turned off the TV and cleaned up the living room. He placed a kiss on both of his brother’s heads and went to continue the song he was working on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


	10. Repeating History?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur's long term girlfriend leaves him with their son. Tommy and Techno find out first and get worried about Wilbur when he falls back into old coping mechanisms.
> 
> Wilbur 27, Techno 25, Tommy 16, Fundy 2-3 months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Angst train is back.

His 2 month old fox hybrid nephew was being held by his 27 year old brother, the baby’s father, as his brother warmed up a bottle for his nephew.

Tommy ducked out of the doorway and ran up to his other older brother’s room, he opened and closed the door as quietly as he could. “Techno we have a problem.”

Techno turned to look at him, “What is it?”

“Sally’s not here.”

“So?”

“And neither is her stuff.”

“Does Wilbur know?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Fuck.”

“What do we do.”

“Go look for a note in Wil’s room, I’ll make sure he doesn’t find out yet.”

He nodded and rushed out of the pig hybrid’s room and into their oldest brother’s.

He looked around, nothing looked out of place. He walked over to the bed and noticed a piece of paper on the side Sally had slet on. He picked it up and saw that it was breakup note. He pulled out his phone.

_ “I founda break up note” _

_ “I haven’t readit, but the last line says goodbye” _

_ “Before her nameat least” _

The Blade!:  _ “Well put it back where you found it.” _

_ “Thank the god I don’t believe in that its the weekend.” _

  
  


He set the note back down and went downstairs.

* * *

An Hour Later

“Hey Techno can you watch Fundy for me for a bit?” Wilbur asked.

“Sure, you good?”

“Sally left, I’m doing fine.”

“Okay?” He didn’t believe his brother for a second, he did the same thing after their dad died.

He exchanged a look with Tommy as he passed by.

* * *

_ “Is Wil at the cemetery?” _

Big S:  _ “Yeah” _

_ “Why?” _

_ “Sally left” _

Big S:  _ “Fuck” _

_ “Shit” _

_ “Yep” _

Big S:  _ “I’ll leave him for a half hour then I’ll grab him for milkshakes. You and Techno got Fundy?” _

_ “We have Fundy” _

Big S:  _ “Good” _

“Schlatt’ll get Wil in a half an hour,” He told Techno.

Techno nodded.

* * *

A Month Later

“At this point, I’m seriously considering snitching to my therapist.”

“Who is also Wil’s, right?”

He nodded, “He’s gone back to repressing his ‘negative’ emotions and going to Phil’s grave. I’m sure he’s not repressing them there but he is here.”

“Give him two more weeks then snitch.”

He nodded.

* * *

2 Weeks Later

“Oh, by the way, Wil is repressing his emotions at home,” He said as he walked to the door.

“Thank you for telling me Tommy.”

“No problem.”

He sent Techno a smirk once he got home.

* * *

A Couple Days Later

“So a little birdie told me you’ve been repressing your emotions when you’re at home.”

“I may be doing that.”

An Hour Later

He opened the door and shouted, “Tommy!”

“You’re lucky we remembered to turn on the noise machine,” Tommy said from the stairs.

“You’re a little snitch.”

“Good to see you’re not repressing emotions,” Techno said, head poking out from the kitchen.

“I only told because we were worried about you,” Tommy coming down the stairs, “We gave you over a month but you fell back into the unhealthy coping mechanisms.”

“Like Tommy said we’re worried about you and your therapist needed to know.

He sighed, “Did he give you any trouble?”

“Nope.”

“No.”

“Good, good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


	11. Game Night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo, Ranboo, and Crumb are over at Wilbur, Techno, and Tommy's house because The Captain is going out of town. Niki and Eret come over and then the eight of them, with baby Fundy watching, play some board games.
> 
> Wilbur 27, Eret 26, Techno 25, Niki 23, Tommy + Tubbo + Ranboo 17, Crumb 16, Fundy 4 Months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flufffff!

“Hey Toms,” Wilbur said.

He turned to see his older brother standing in his doorway, He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

“The Captain is dropping off Tubbo, Ranboo, and Crumb in about an hour, Niki and Eret are planning on stopping by.”

He perked up at the mention of two of his best friends, “And?”

“Do you want to help me pick out some board games?”

“Sure.” He stood up, his wings stretched, and he followed the brunette to the cabinet that had all their board games.

* * *

The Night

“Do we want to start off with burning bridges or no?” Wilbur asked.

“We are not starting with Monopoly,” Techno said, “That should wait until Fundy goes down.”

Everyone nodded.

“Clue?” Tubbo asked.

“Teams,” Tommy said. 

“I want Ranboo,” Techno said.

“I want Niki!” Crumb exclaimed.

“I claim Eret,” Tubbo said.

Tommy smirked at Wilbur, who grinned. He scooted over to Wilbur who placed Fundy in his lap. His nephew’s fox tail and ears flicked happily as the infant giggled.

He played with Fundy throughout the game, quietly pointing thing out to Wilbur as he listened to everyone’s turns.

“How do you two always win?” Tubbo exclaimed.

He grinned, “Maybe you need to watch your opponents more closely.”

Wilbur laughed, “You guys are the ones who always let is team.”

“I still think you’re cheating,” Techno said.

“I stand by the fact we’re not cheating,” Wilbur said.

“I would bet my wings on the fact we’re not cheating,” Tommy said.

Everyone paused.

“They’re not cheating,” Eret said, “You don’t bet your wings unless you’re 100% confident.”

* * *

Wilbur came back down from putting Fundy down and the Monopoly board was already set up.

“Eret’s to good at the game so they’re banker,” Tubbo said.

“And Tubbo and I are on a team.”

He nodded, “Eret, I’m trusting you with my turns it I have to go up to Fundy.”

Eret nodded

\-------------------------

“And that is $2000,” Tommy said.

“What?” Techno asked.

“We put a hotel on Boardwalk two turns ago,” Tubbo said.

Wilbur laughed, he had been brought to bankruptcy by the three 17 year olds.

Ranboo grinned, he’d combined with them so he didn’t go bankrupt.

“Ranboo is the one who bought Boardwalk,” Crumb spoke up, Techno had gotten her out.

“There isn’t a way for you to win, Techno,” Eret said.

Niki laughed, she was also gotten out by Techno.

“I’m being beaten by the three seventeen year olds.

“Yep!” Tubbo said.

“Hand over all your things Blade.”

Ranboo laughed.

Techno handed over all his properties and money.

“We should start a business with Purpled and Drista,” Ranboo said.

“That’s brilliant Big Man!”

“We should.”

“What would your business do?” Wilbur asked.

They shrugged.

“Well it’s time for bed,” Niki said, “Eret and I should head out.”

Crumb hugged her and Tubbo hugged Eret.

Techno and Tommy cleaned up as siblings said goodbye.

Niki and Eret left.

“So Crumb, you’re going to be in Techno’s room, because we don’t want to mess with Fundy’s routine,” Wilbur said.

Crumb nodded.

“Don’t touch anything that’s not yours.”

“I’m not a baby.”

“We know.” Wilbur ruffled her hair.

She grabbed her bag and ran upstairs.

“You three have to sleep at some point tonight, and do not wake up Fundy. If you do there will be consequences.”

The three teens nodded.

“Now off to bed with you.”

Tubbo and Ranboo grabbed their bags and with Tommy ran up the stairs.

“They corrupted him,” Techno said.

“They just made him feel comfortable to be himself.”

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


	12. The Chaos Initiative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo, Drista, and Purpled meet at their favorite place to get smoothies.
> 
> Wilbur 27, Techno 26, Purpled + Tubbo 18, Tommy 17, Drista 16, Fundy 6 months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff with a dash of Angst

Chaos Initiative

Cooler Dream:  _“Where are you?”_

Purp:  _“Across from you.”_

Cooler Dream:  _“I meant the others.”_

Zebra:  _“We’re almost there”_

_“Also Tommy am I still Zebra in your phone, I’m a Panda”_

_“I just left, sry”_

_“And yes”_

Purp:  _“Why?”_

_“Fundy’s sickso I had towait for Techno.”_

Cooler Dream:  _“Can’t you drive?”_

Tubs:  _“He lost his car privalleges after Wil cuaght us at 7/11 at 2am.”_

Zebra:  _“Vouch”_

Cooler Dream:  _“Loser”_

_“Shut up”_

Tubs:  _“Do you want me to order your somothie for you?””_

_“Yeah, thanks Tubbo”_

_“I’ll pay youback”_

Tubs:  _“K”_

Cooler Dream:  _“You good, Tommy?”_

_“Just peachy, motherfucker”_

Purp:  _“We are talking about it when you get here.”_

Zebra:  _“If you’re comfortable”_

_“Whatever fuckers, Techno’s staring atme so I gotta givehim the update”_

He put his phone under his leg.

“So?”

“Fundy’s still not letting Wil set him down. The few times I held him while Wil ran to the bathroom, he wouldn’t stop crying. When Fundy falls asleep make Wil take a nap and eat.”

Techno nodded.

“I feel useless, is this how you two felt when Dad was sick?”

“Probably not exactly, but pretty close.”

“Okay.”

“We’re here.”

“Thanks Tech.”

“I’ll test you when Fundy goes down, what I got Wil to eat, and they wake up.”

He nodded, “I’ll get Ranboo or Purpled to drive me home, Tubbo drove on the way here, I think.”

“You think?”

“They were both texting.”

His pink haired brother nodded, “Have fun with your friends.”

“I will.”

He got out of the car and walked into the smoothies place, it actually had a lot of different things but they always got smoothies, and looked around.

“Tommy!” Purpled called out from their regular booth.

He walked over and slid in next to Tubbo who handed him his smoothie.

“So Fundy’s sick?” Drista asked.

“Yeah, he won’t let Wil put him down or anyone else hold him. It’s just been a day.”

“I could imagine,” Tubbo said.

“I don’t really want to dwell on it, so how have your guys’ days been?”

“Good,” Ranboo said.

“The usual,” Purpled said.

“Dream lost a bet with me.”

“I collected honey from my bees!”

“What did you win?” Tommy asked.

“I got 20 dollars.”

“Poggers!”

“You guys want fries?”

“Sure!” Tubbo said as the other three nodded.

Drista slipped out of the booth and went to the cashier.

Tommy passed Tubbo the money he would have used for his smoothie.

Drista came back over with five orders of fries.

“So Tommy wanna tell us you and Wilbur’s strategy to Clue?” Tubbo asked.

“Nope. I won’t be giving out our secrets.”

Ranboo and Tubbo groaned.

Drista laughed and Purpled shook his head.

He grinned.

They ate the fries and drank their smoothies.

“Oh!” He exclaimed as he remembered something he wanted to tell them.

“Yeah?” Purpled asked.

Drista, Tubbo, and Ranboo looked over at him.

“I want to get a job.”

“Why?” Drista asked.

“Wilbur and Techno are always stressed, plus with Fundy Wil has to find someone to watch him. I want to help them out.”

“That’s adorable,” Tubbo said.

“Shut up Tubbo.”

“No, no, he’s right,” Ranboo said.

He glared at the Panda hybrid.

“Dream can help you, if you want.”

“I’ll ask.”

Purpled smiled.

His phone buzzed, he grabbed it out of his pocket.

The Blade!:  _“Fundy’s asleep”_

_“I’m getting Wil to eat a pb and j.”_

_“Good”_

“You just visibly relaxed, what happened?” Tubbo asked.

“Fundy’s asleep and Wil’s eating. Both are improvements.”

“Pog,” Drista said.

“Vibe time,” Purpled said.

“Vibe time,” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
